Kitty! Romano
by SlyKitsuneGirl
Summary: One day, Romano wakes up with a pair of fluffy brown cat's ears and a fluffy brown cat tail. Shit just got interesting. Rated T for cursing, perhaps upcoming Spamano moments, perhaps upcoming boy x boy moments, etc.
1. Cat ears?

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I do not own Hetalia or anything to do with it. Obviously if I did, I would have Spain wear a sombrero and a fake mustache all the time.

* * *

Lovino Vargas woke up with a loud yawn, eyes half open and chest sticking out. He frowned at the sunlight filtering in through a nearby window and his small brown cat ears flattened against chestnut colored hair. That light was such a pain in the mornings.

Wait a minute...cat ears? The nation slowly raised a hand up to the top of his head and almost screamed as he felt soft fur. What happened to him? Did this mean...? The boy looked under the bedsheets and almost couldn't comprehend what was awaiting. A long, fluffy brown cat tail was curled around the young nation's legs.

Slowly backing up, the Italian remembered that he was sharing the bed with The Boss. Glancing over at the sleeping Spaniard, the boy noted Antonio's ruffled hair and came to the conclusion that his master had been up late, probably worrying about different ports and other things his country needed. Holding his head in his hands, the angered Italian silently hissed, "Dammit! Ergg...I better hide from that'a stupid bastard before he goes pazzesco* over me!"

The country slowly and quietly as he could, pulled the covers off of himself and placed a bare foot on the wooden flooring. Unknown to the nation, his tail had brushed past Antonio's face and had slightly woken him. With half opened eyes, Spain frowned at his henchman and groaned, "Cinco más minutos*, Lovi." The neko widened his eyes after hearing the faint sound of Spain's voice, scrabbled off the quite destroyed bed, and dashed out the door, tail between his legs.

At this, the Spaniard was finally fully awake. Antonio let out a rather loud sigh, stretched his limbs a bit, and pulled himself up. Of course, the Spanish man wondered what his assistant was up to, so he slowly followed the other man. By this time, Romano was hidden among the many cans of food (and boxes of tomatoes) in Spain's pantry. He let out a soft whimper as he heard the Spaniard calling, "Lovi! Mi amigo, where are you?"

The small Italian tensed up as he heard approaching footsteps and instantly shrunk deeper back into the vast storeroom. He heard a creak as the pantry door opened and slowly shut. Lovino could barely make out his master's shape until he realized it was too late as the Spanish man carefully felt around him and happened to feel a quite fuzzy thing and quickly yanked on it.

Poor Lovi let out a yowl of pain and had almost made it to the door, but once again had his tail yanked and the Italian was pulled back to his keeper. Spain let out a loud sigh, flipped on the light switch, and held the apprentice in his arms as if he were just a crying child who needed comfort. The nation let out a loud arrangement of protests and struggled against the older's grip, but all attempts simply failed.

"Why are you throwing a fit, Lovi?" After a long silence, Antonio spun the nation around to face him and let out a gasp as he noticed his helper had sprouted a pair of feline's ears atop his head. "You...turned into a gato?" The Spaniard almost laughed himself to tears, the frowning Italian in his lap growing angrier with each burst of laughter.

"Shut up, you bastard!", howled Romano as he raised a fist to punch the other country. Spotting the Italian man ready to give him a blow, the Spaniard quit his mocking and grabbed hold of the other's wrist, gently pulling his fist down. "There is no need for violence, mi amigo. It's just something you don't see everyday."

There was a bit of silence after that as Romano finally rested the hand on his lap and immediately flung himself up as he realized he was sitting in Spain's lap. Letting out a soft chuckle, Antonio rubbed the younger behind his kitty ears and without realizing, the nation erupted into purrs.

He quickly shook his head back and forth, stopped the small noises from coming out of his mouth and swiftly turned on the older. The Italian leapt at his master with all his might and started to punch the other, but barely even left a bruise on him. "How'd you even get to be like that anyways, gato?"

Romano growled once again and simply said, "I have no idea, you bastard." Spain thought for a minute as Romano fell to the ground with a soft thud and laid there, mumbling curses. "I'll call Inglaterra* in a bit.", Antonio concluded as he pulled himself up and brushed himself off. "Whatever, dammit.", sighed the stubborn nation.

* * *

Yay! Finally finished my very first Hetalia Fanfic! As you could guess, I love Spamano and anything to do with it so that's why later on in this fic I might make em' lovers. I don't know yet, so don't get your hopes up. Also, I'm not even sure I'm going to continue it. Maybe if I get a few reviews and if everyone likes it I'll continue making some more. Anyways, thanks for reading and be sure to review, follow, and favorite!

Translation key things

Pazzesco (crazy in Italian)

Cinco más minutos (Five more minutes in Spanish)

Inglaterra (England in Spanish)

Gato (Cat in Spanish)


	2. UPDATE 5-23-14

****UPDATE 5-23-14****

**Due to the positive reviews, I will be writing the next chapter! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and followed this and I swear I will not disappoint you! I'll have the next chapter posted in a couple of days and once again, a big thank you to all of you!**


	3. More Fluff N' Stuff

****Author's Note****

**Wow, this was a major fluff chapter. Sorry guys . Gotta lil' carried away there. Anyways, hopefully I'll be able to fit a few more pairings in here as well to make it a bit more interesting. HETALIA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. If it did, Spain would ride a donkey name Eore and would always be having random taco parties.**

* * *

It had been two minutes or so after Spain had called England. Romano stared at the boss and lightly tapped a bare foot on the wood flooring below, waiting for the man to say something.

"What is it, chico*?" Amber eyes now narrowed, the Italian boy growled, "You know perfectly well what I want to know'a." The Spaniard gave the smaller a large frown and unhurriedly shook his head. "He's not sure, Lovi. But, he said he'd look around and try to find something to help you."

A vicious hiss escaped the younger's throat and he harshly said, "Quit calling me that, you tomato bastard!" The larger nation let out a loud laugh and ruffled the neko's hair. "Your quite the tomato bastard yourself, mi amigo*. You eat them more than I do." The angry country crossed his arms at the teasing other and lifted his head, looking away from the Spanish man.

"Oh, calm down, Lovino." That was when the Southern Italian felt a harmful burning feeling in his chest, realizing that the older must have pulled his ahoge. That precious curl would always cause the long forgotten feeling of fire burning deep inside him if pulled. The cat boy let out an ear piercing shriek and without realizing, leapt into the taller man's arms.

Lightly chuckling, the larger nation held the boy for a few moments, but it was short-lived once the smaller country looked down and saw that he was above the ground. He let out a grunt and flailed around, trying to escape the supports that managed to keep him up.

Antonio gave a tiny sigh and carefully put Lovino down. Well, there went his fun. The Italian looked up at the man, gave him a tiny kick in the shins, and dashed off to go wander the endless fields of tomatoes or whatever stubborn Italians do.

An hour later, Spain was searching for his henchmen among the many tomato plants in his vast field of fruits and vegetables. He neared Roma's favorite tree which was only a few ways away from the actual garden, where he easily spotted a small curl sticking out from behind the tree.

That wasn't very hard. A small grin crept upon Antonio's face and with barely a sound made, he approached the great oak. Behind the tree, Lovi was munching upon his favorite red fruit, the juicy tomato. His amber gaze was glued on the swaying limbs of the tree above as he enjoyed the small snack.

Suddenly, he felt another one of those blazing hot fires building up in his torso. Yet again, the boy let out a startled shriek and was pulled back into the embrace of another. Damn that Spain! He was gonna get it...

Roma howled with rage and started punching his once caretaker, releasing all the anger he had felt on the poor Spaniard's arm. Antonio let out a yell full of pain, but refused to release the other country and held on tightly. Finally, when the Italian was done throwing his fit, the Spaniard took a seat on the soft grass and pulled the country down with him, setting the younger on his lap.

"Let go of me, damn it!" Spain just held on tighter when he heard these words and let that same grin from before appear once again on his face. As Lovi tried to escape the man once again, Spain rubbed the neko's ears and almost immediately, you could hear a gentle rumbling coming from the younger's throat as he erupted into a volcano of purrs.

Having completely forgotten that he was supposed to be fighting for his freedom, the Italian continued the signs of affection. While he wasn't looking, Spain sprawled out amongst clump after clump of luscious grass and dragged the smaller nation down with him. Wait a minute. Romano shouldn't have been purring.

Slowly remembering the fact that he should probably get out of there, Lovino almost leapt up, but was caught by his tiny brown ear and pulled back down by the Spanish man. "Damn you...", grumbled the brown haired boy as he turned once again away from Antonio.

* * *

Translation note;

Chico- boy (Spanish)

Mi amigo- self explanatory, my friend (Spanish)


End file.
